The overall objective of this research is to define the role of social support in moderating the effects of stressful life events and conditions, and affecting the use of primary care health services. The research is being conducted in cooperation with a comprehensive neighborhood health center in Boston, which serves a multi-ethnic and economically diverse population. Utilizing a prospective research design, a random sample of 350 women patients are interviewed, followed through medical records for one year, and then re-interviewed. A sub-sample of pateints will also keep a daily health stress diary for one month following the first interview. In addition, medical providers are being asked to assess the role of stress for all clinic visits by study participants during the year of the study. Aside from testing certain theoretical models outlining the relationships between stress, social support and utilization behavior, this project has as specific aims: (1) a refinement in the operationalization of the concepts of stress and social support; (2) a clearer understanding of the role of primary care health facilities in meeting patients' psycho-social needs; and (3) laying the groundwork for implementing experimental programs designed to enhance social support systems.